1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, used as a receptacle or a plug, and an electronic equipment provided with the connector.
2. Background Art
A conventional connector of this type has contacts arranged in two (upper and lower) rows and incorporated into its body by press fitting or insert molding, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The press fitting method is unfavorable in fabricating small connectors due to poor workability in incorporating the contacts and low accuracy in positioning the contacts. The insert molding method is more favorable in fabricating small connectors because of better workability in incorporating the contacts, higher accuracy in positioning the contacts, and reduced costs. Nevertheless, insert molding processing has problems in fabricating further downsized connectors, e.g., difficulty in reserving enough thickness of insulating resin (body) to embed the contacts. Particularly, for a small-sized connector having tail portions of contacts arranged in two rows at the same height (i.e., connector suitable for mounting by a surface mount technology (SMT) method), it is very difficult to insert-mold the contacts in two rows in a single body.
This problem may be solved in another conventional connector as disclosed in Patent Literature 2. Particularly, the body of the connector is divided into first and second bodies, and a first row of contacts are embedded in the first body and a second row of contacts are embedded in the second body by insert molding, and then, the first and second bodies are combined. By insert-molding each row of contacts in each of the two bodies, it is possible to reserve enough thickness of the body.
Citation List
Patent Literature 1: WO2003/028169 (also published as US2005118876A)
Patent Literature 2: JP 2004-537836 A (also published as WO03/028169)